


Caught in a Wonderful Lightning Storm

by esthropp



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esthropp/pseuds/esthropp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Arizona is peculiar and Callie is interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Illusions About You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wanted to do things a little differently because Lexie was suddenly intriguing me so I decided to write a Calzona story with a lot of Lexie and Cristina. This story is primarily Callie/Arizona, but there is a side of Mark/Lexie.
> 
> Also, this is a little thing I’m working on while I get my other Calzona stories written up. It probably won’t be super long or anything. Anyway, enjoy.

**Caught in a Wonderful Lightning Storm  
Chapter I: No Illusions about You**

* * *

_You can’t hide behind social graces_  
 _So don’t try to be all touchy feely._  
 _Cuz you lie in my face of all places,_  
 _But I’ve got no problem with that, really._

* * *

“What is _that_?”

“What?”

He pointed to their usual lunch table that was unusually occupied.

Callie looked up from her tray and barely stifled a laugh.

“Guys, come on, she’s not that bad,” Lexie whispered, staring at the woman who was sitting at “their” table. “Let’s just go over there.”

“No way,” Mark shook his head.

“Yeah, she’s weird,” Callie agreed.

“Have either of you actually ever talked to her?” Lexie asked and sighed when both of them shook their head. “Well, I have and she’s honestly not as weird as everyone thinks she is.”

“But you admit that she _is_ weird,” Mark said as if he’d just made some important point.

She rolled her eyes and started for the lunch table. “Come on.”

The two Attendings followed the resident to their regular lunch table, stopping when the woman at the table looked up at them, observing them with her stunning cerulean gaze and her ever-present, absentminded, vacant little smile.

“Hi, Dr. Robbins,” Lexie greeted tentatively. “Do you mind if we sit with you?”

A blonde head tilted to the side as if she was carefully considering her answer, though she bit her lip and nodded immediately. Watching the newcomers sit down, the woman rolled a baby carrot over in her hand before taking a small bite. Once everyone was settled, she fixed her stare on the other two Attendings who were now sitting across from her.

“I don’t believe we’ve properly met,” she started in a soft, whimsical voice. “I’m Arizona Robbins, Peds surgery.”

Callie and Mark exchanged a surreptitious glance before Callie offered a stiff, professional smile. “I’m Callie Torres, I’m in Ortho.”

“And this is my boyfriend, Mark Sloan,” Lexie nodded at Mark. “He’s the head of Plastics.”

Arizona smiled politely at Mark, but focused on Callie. “I’ve heard of you, I think. Calliope is your full name, yes?”

“Yeah, but nobody really calls me that other than my dad,” she told her, shifting uncomfortably under the force of the pediatric surgeon’s intense gaze.

“You’re doing cartilage research?” Arizona inquired.

Callie instantly perked up at the question. “I am, yeah. Why do you ask?”

The smile on her face grew slightly into a grin and she shook her head shyly, shrugging. “I don’t, um… I just think that’s really,” she seemed to sigh her words as a faint hint of color appeared on her cheeks. “Awesome.”

“You think cartilage is… awesome?” Callie’s brows were furrowed in obvious confusion over the praise of her barely there research.

“I think what you’re trying to do with it is awesome,” she qualified.

“Oh, well, thank you,” the orthopedic surgeon said awkwardly, quickly biting into her sandwich so she didn’t have to carry on with this conversation.

Arizona seemed to realize what she was doing and nodded curtly.

An uncomfortable silence reigned over the table after the last exchange and Callie and Mark kept glancing at each other, silently agreeing that the Head of Peds was _weird_ and they were never eating lunch with her ever again. Arizona, on the other hand, rocked back and forth in her seat as her eyes flitted around the now busy cafeteria, and for the first time, Callie noticed that she was sitting with her legs folded and crossed in crisscross applesauce.

“Why is it so quiet over here?” Cristina questioned when she and Meredith came to sit down. Looking around, she saw the person she was sitting next to and blinked. “Oh. Hi.”

“Hi, I’m Arizona Robbins, Peds surgery,” the blue eyed woman introduced herself, smiling at both women. “Dr. Grey,” she nodded toward the elder Grey sister.

“I’m Cristina Yang, cardio resident,” the curly haired woman informed her, leaning back warily when Arizona suddenly bounced in her seat.

“You’re Dr. Yang? I need— can you… would you…?” Arizona let herself trail off, scrunching her nose up in displeasure at her inability to articulate what she wanted to say. “I have a little boy with aortic stenosis and I wanted to know if you’d assist me on the case.”

“Of course,” she accepted. “Thank you, Dr. Robbins.”

Arizona beamed, shocking the table with the presentation of the deep dimples adorning her cheeks. “Awesome. I have everything you need to get familiar with the case up in my office. I was thinking of doing a valve repair, but I want you to read over it and tell me what you think.”

“Okay. Did you have Dr. Altman look over it?” She wondered.

A blush ran up Arizona’s neck, but she didn’t break eye contact even when it looked like she wanted to duck her head. “No, I tried, but she kind of, um… ran away.”

Callie hid her laughter with a very unconvincing cough.

Cristina shrugged. “She runs away from me, too sometimes.”

“I’m glad it’s not just me then.” Arizona let out a relived little giggle. “The procedure’s in about two hours or so. You can come to my office when you’re done eating.”

“Okay.”

“Can I scrub in?” Lexie asked.

“N— okay, sure.” She didn’t look very certain of her answer, but didn’t try to take it back. Taking a short look down at her phone, she unfolded her legs and stood up. “I have to go. It was nice to meet you all. Dr. Yang and Dr. Grey, I’ll see you later.”

As a whole, the table’s remaining occupants watched her leave.

“Well, that was awkward,” Mark was the first to say.

“Oh my god, that was one of the most awkward lunches I’ve ever had to sit through,” Callie burst out next.

“It wasn’t―” Lexie began to say.

The Latina interrupted her. “Little Grey, if you say it wasn’t that bad―”

“It wasn’t,” the younger woman insisted loudly, drawing stares from surrounding tables. “Oh, mind your own business,” she glared.

“What are you guys talking about?” Meredith queried.

“Dr. Robbins,” Mark supplied as if that were a sufficient answer.

“Oh,” the dirty blonde nodded her understanding.

“What about her?” Cristina wanted to know. “She seemed okay. Kinda perky though.”

“You haven’t heard about Dr. Robbins before?” Callie asked in disbelief. There was no way she hadn’t heard people talking about Dr. Robbins.

“What? That she’s a complete weirdo and a little on the crazy side? Yeah, I heard, but I don’t know, she doesn’t seem crazier than any of us,” the Korean woman said, popping a fry into her mouth. “Besides, Alex works with her all the time and he told me she’s a little bizarre, but a fantastic surgeon.”

“Whatever. She makes me uncomfortable,” Mark declared.

Callie seconded that, but she had to admit she was intrigued by Dr. Robbins’ interest in her research.

 xXx

Arizona had a happy place she went to when she was in surgery. Most surgeons preferred to be completely in the moment and absorbed in the procedure, and she appreciated that that worked for other people. She just wasn’t one of those people. She always made sure she was present when she was operating, but there was an emotional, mental place she had to get to when she was in the operating theatre. She was watching Cristina start to close up the patient when Dr. Teddy Altman stormed into the OR, nearly jarring her from her happy place.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The Head of Cardio spit out.

Bright blue eyes widened over her surgical mask and rolled thoughtfully toward the ceiling, then fell back on her obviously angry colleague. “Watching Dr. Yang close our patient.”

“Why didn’t you ask me for a consult?” She demanded.

“I tried, but you ran away from me,” Arizona pointed out, not taking her eyes off of the other woman. “If you recall,” she drawled sassily.

“I didn’t know it was about a patient—”

“You should have assumed it was about a patient,” she cut her off, calmly. “Why else would I talk to you? Besides, you were busy and this is a relatively easy procedure, one I was sure Dr. Yang could handle on her own. And I was right. I apologize if you feel like you should have been informed about this, but this is my patient and I don’t answer to you.”

“Dr. Robbins, I’m almost done,” Cristina announced, not looking up from the patient.

“Dr. Grey, take over, please,” Arizona instructed softly.

Teddy glared at the pediatric surgeon for a long moment, and then turned around and stormed back out of the OR.

Things were quiet for all of a minute before Lexie said something. “Dr. Robbins, I know it’s not really my place—”

“That doesn’t seem to be stopping you,” the blonde said lazily. “But continue.”

“Maybe you could take it easy on Dr. Altman. Her husband just died—”

“Little Grey,” Cristina warned.

Lexie didn’t glance up from her stitches. “I’m just saying, she’s going through a really hard time right now and she’s not usually so angry.”

“I heard,” Arizona murmured. “And I’m empathetic. Losing someone like that is devastating, but that doesn’t give her the right to scold me like a child over something so trivial. I’m deeply sorry she’s hurting, but she can’t take it out on me.”

“Of course, Dr. Robbins,” Cristina said, shooting a significant look at Lexie.

The young resident finished closing quickly and the three doctors scrubbed out silently.

“Do the charts,” Arizona mandated as she was drying her hands. “I have another surgery soon.” Without specifying which one she was talking to, she left the scrub room.

“You shouldn’t have said anything,” Cristina said once she was gone.

Lexie frowned helplessly. “I was just trying to help. I don’t want Dr. Robbins to think Dr. Altman is bitch when she’s not.”

The black haired woman shook her head. “People are going to think what they wanna think, Little Grey. You should already know that.”

“I do know that— wait, are you mad at me or something?” What had she done?

“No,” Cristina rolled her eyes heavily. “But why do you care what Dr. Robbins thinks of anyone when you think she’s a freak of nature?”

“I don’t,” Lexie denied indignantly. “I don’t think she’s a freak of nature. I guess I just… got caught up in the gossip, but you have to admit, she is kind of strange.”

“So are you,” Cristina retorted. “And so am I. And so is everyone.”

The doe eyed woman looked at her sister’s best friend. “Why do you care what I think of Dr. Robbins?”

“Because you’re judging her before you know her,” she replied, opening the door to leave the scrub room. “Never judge a book by its cover and all that crap.”

xXx

After lunch Callie went straight to her lab and got to work on the components of her artificial cartilage, or “goo” as Mark liked to call it. She worked for about five hours on her research, taking breaks only when she had to use the restroom. It was great to work so long without any interruptions, which she had counted on since Mark and Cristina were in surgery for pretty much the rest of the day. What wasn’t great was her lack of decent results on her cartilage. She knew it would take several months at minimum before she had anything to cheer about, but producing a slimy, jello thing time and time again was discouraging.

She was on her sixth hour of work when she heard the door open and close.

“Hey, did you finally get a break?” She asked without looking up from her microscope, assuming it was Mark. “I thought you had back to back surgeries.”

“I finished early.”

That was definitely not Mark.

Her head snapped up. “Dr. Robbins, hi. I’m sorry, I thought you were Dr. Sloan.” The other woman didn’t say anything, just rocked back and forth on her heels. Oh, god, Callie thought, please, she couldn’t handle this awkward twice in one day. “Did you need something?”

Arizona mashed her lips together and furrowed her brows, face tightening in what could have been confusion or exhaustion. Either way, she couldn’t find the words she wanted to express so she moved forward and sat in the chair across from where Callie was working, but just slightly off to the side. She pulled her legs up and folded them like she had them at lunch.

“Can I stay here for a little bit?” Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

Callie nodded, despite wanting to say no. “Are you okay?” She inquired as she got back to work.

“Hmm,” she hummed, grinning impishly when cocoa eyes found hers. People hated when she answered with hums. “How’s your research going?”

“It’s not,” the brunette groaned in frustration. “Going, that is. I’ve been at this for hours and I keep getting the same result, which is this jelly stuff and definitely not cartilage.”

“If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again,” she recited, noting the eye roll she received. “Or you could always change something.”

The orthopedic surgeon shook her head. “Nope. This is it. I know I have everything the way it’s supposed to be, it’s just not working yet, but it will. I just have to be patient.” Her face screwed up on the last word.

Arizona laughed at the expression. “My daughter makes that face when I try to get her to eat bananas. She acts like it’s a grievous crime against her rights as an American citizen that she has to eat them.”

“You have a daughter?” Callie was genuinely surprised by that. How had she not heard about that yet? “How old is she?”

“She just turned one last month actually,” she beamed, startling the other woman with the power and beauty of her smile. Callie didn’t think she’d ever seen her smile so widely before.

“What’s her name? She’s not named after a state, too, is she?”

“I’m not named after the state, actually,” she told her primly. “And neither is she. Her name is August.”

“That’s pretty cute. How’d you think of that?” Callie wondered curiously.

Arizona flashed her a mysterious simper. “That’s a story for another time, Dr. Torres.”

“Fair enough,” she conceded.

“Can I ask you a question?” When she received a hesitant nod, she paused as she thought of how to word her question. “You know what, never mind. It’s not important.”

“Oh, come on,” Callie encouraged, mildly astounded that she still wanted to talk to the kid surgeon. “You can’t just bring it up and then take it back. You’d really leave me to think about it for the rest of the day?”

Arizona rocked forward in her chair, planting her hands on the tabletop in front of her, locking eyes with the brunette and effectively stealing Callie’s attention from her research. Intent cobalt eyes studied the dark stare of the woman before her, darting from eye to eye, obviously searching for something.

As the tension in the room heightened Callie found herself unable to break away from the hold Arizona had over her. Her stomach turned over itself and she slowly pitched forward so that she too was leaning against the lab table. She felt herself trembling and wondered what the hell this woman was doing to her. And why the hell she _liked_ it.

“What?” She ground out between clenched teeth, willing her body to stay the fuck still.

But Arizona didn’t answer right away, she just kept staring, idly observing the gradual darkening of rich chocolate irises and the measured dilating of pupils. Reluctantly deciding to leave that alone for now, she took a deep breath and considered her next words carefully.

“You think I’m… peculiar,” she stated slowly as if tasting how the sentence sounded as it was coming out of her mouth.

Clearly thrown off and thankful that Arizona’s penetrating gaze had eased up, Callie expelled a breath and responded before she could think about what she was saying. “Kind of, yeah. I mean, it’s not a bad thing or anything.”

Full, pink lips pursed in doubt, but she dismissed whatever she was originally going to say. “Is that what you think then?”

Callie opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself at the last second. “Is this a trick question?”

“No,” she said. “I really would like to know if that’s what you think.”

“I think,” Callie started. “That you like to ask questions that you already know the answer to.”

She hummed low in her throat, a soft sound that sent a raging heat through the Latina. Her tongue peaked out to wet her lips and Callie had to grip the underside of the table to keep herself in check. “That’s probably true,” the blonde admitted quietly, smiling wryly and humming once again.

Callie desperately need to get away from Arizona. “Why are you so interested in my cartilage?”

“Because it’s interesting,” she said, unaffected by the abrupt subject. “Even though you haven’t gotten as far as you’d like just yet. But I’ve been in here too long; I’ve got patients to attend to.” She uncrossed her legs and slipped out of her seat. “Until next time, Calliope.” She didn’t wait for a response before she exited the lab.

Releasing the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, Callie sat back in her chair and groaned loudly, deciding that she was done for the day. She went to stand up and froze as soon as she moved.

Her panties were soaked.

 xXx

Arizona wasn’t stupid and she wasn’t oblivious like people liked to believe. In fact, she was very well aware of what people thought of her. They thought she was crazy and weird and just a little too perky, and that was fine with her. Sometimes she even played it up so people would leave her alone because no one wanted to talk to the “weird girl.” It kept the interns and residents in line and it kept the other Attendings from starting inane chitchat with her when they were operating. Even the chief was wary of her.

And she liked it that way.

But Calliope Torres was something else entirely.

She was exceptionally beautiful, that was undeniable, but she did not make a good first impression.

That second impression though…

Calliope was attracted to her. Whether the ortho surgeon realized or not, she couldn’t say for sure, and she didn’t know what to do with this information. She could either ignore it, confront Calliope about it, or wait to see if Calliope would come to her. While none of those options really appealed to her, she chose to go with option three because from the way Calliope had been looking at her earlier, there was no way she wouldn’t figure it out sooner or later.

“Dr. Robbins?” The youngest Grey sister interrupted her thoughts.

“Dr. Grey,” she addressed Lexie with a smile and a nod. “Did you need something?”

“Actually, I got you coffee,” Lexie handed the senior surgeon the coffee cup she was holding. “And I wanted to tell you that I finished the chart on Noah Stickler.”

“Good. Thank you, but you didn’t have to bring me coffee.” She was more puzzled than anything. Sure, Lexie didn’t treat her like she was from another planet like everyone else did, but she wasn’t exactly welcoming either.

“I know, but I wanted to,” she said.

“Oh, okay then.”

Lexie stood there for an awkward moment or two before smiling and walking away slowly. “I’m done for the night so I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Arizona lifted her head in a slow nod. “Okay. See you tomorrow.” She watched Lexie walk away long enough to catch a glimpse of a certain orthopedic surgeon duck into a nearby supply closet.

Seeing that, she decided _fuck option three_. Arizona Robbins was more of a take charge kind of woman anyway.

xXx

This was bad. No, this was weird. Really, really weird. She was hot for the perky peds surgeon? The woman who bounced and wheeled and wore butterflies on her scrub cap? Seriously? What kind of a sick fucking joke?

“This is insane,” she muttered under her breath as she ducked inside of a supply closet for at least the third time that evening. She was trying to avoid Arizona, still feeling shaken and aroused by their last encounter a few hours ago. It literally hadn’t even been a day and she was already avoiding her like the plague.

And she didn’t even have hope that it would go away, at least not anytime soon. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had made her so wet so quickly. Without even meaning to, for god’s sake. There was very little chance of her ignoring her body’s reaction to the bubbly woman. She would just have to―

“You need a better hiding spot.”

Callie jumped and whipped around to face the owner of the voice that scared her.

“Jeez, Arizona, don’t do that. You scared the crap out of me.” She placed a hand over her racing heart, positive that she’d just lost ten years of her life.

“Sorry,” was all the blonde offered her. She cocked her head to the side as she watched the taller woman.

Callie eyed her uneasily. She could already feel her body heating up and her core clenching in anticipation, and Arizona’s visual appraisal was making much, much worse. “Stop.”

Blue eyes blinked slowly. “Stop what?” For the life of her, she couldn’t stop the smirk that stretched across her lips.

“Stop staring at me. It’s creepy.” She tried to sound as put off as possible, but the tremor in her voice wasn’t very substantial and that sexy little smirk was wreaking all types of havoc on her self control.

Arizona chuckled, and it was a low, rumbling sound that Callie didn’t even know the blonde was even capable of making. It also sent a pool of wet heat straight to her center, but she forced herself not to shift and give herself away because she was sure Arizona knew exactly what she was doing. It was both frustrating and sexy, and the fact that she found it sexy made her more frustrated.

Of course Arizona could see what she was doing to the other woman, and despite herself, she found it delightful to make her squirm. She thought that Callie might deny her attraction or ignore it and she had been right, not that she was very surprised. She didn’t expect anything to come from this, but that didn’t mean couldn’t have any fun with it.

She thought about saying something saucy to throw the woman off, but instead she just: “I’ll see you tomorrow, _Dr. Torres._ ”

She left and Callie was left alone.

Soaking wet.

Once again.

* * *

_And I’ve got no illusions about you._  
 _And guess what. I never did._  
 _When I said, when I said I’ll take it_  
 _I meant, I meant as is._

* * *

 


	2. Get Closer to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona is peculiar and Callie is interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and a special thanks to those who gave kudos and the person who bookmarked. I’m glad you guys are interested in my little story.
> 
> Also, this is a little thing I’m working on while I get my other Calzona stories written up. It probably won’t be super long or anything. Anyway, enjoy.

**Caught in a Wonderful Lightning Storm  
Chapter II: Get Closer to Me**

* * *

_Ecstasy in the air._   
_I don’t care._   
_Can’t tell me nothing._   
_I’m impaired._

* * *

The first time it happened it didn’t even really happen and it was in the bathroom of Joe’s bar, and the circumstances surrounding it were probably less than ideal, but that was how it went.

It was a late ending to a long day for Arizona and she was kind of annoyed because she had to send her baby home with a babysitter tonight. That part didn’t bother her as much as it used to, but she had hoped that she could at least finish early enough to get home before bedtime. It seemed, however, that luck was not her side as it was nearly nine thirty when she finished her last surgery. Her daughter had long since gone to bed.

And that made her annoyed.

So the plan was to just go straight home, check on her baby, heat something up, and go to bed, but when she walked out of the hospital, she spotted something that caught her attention. A bar. God, she hadn’t been out to a bar in such a long, long time, not since before August was born. That was kind of a crazy thought to have. Nearly two years since she’d set foot in a bar.

Crazy.

She promised herself she wouldn’t be too long. She wasn’t even going to have any alcohol. She simply wanted to go inside and just _be there_. She was a grown woman for god’s sake and she had a babysitter. The chances of such an opportunity arising again anytime soon were slim to none so she went. She went to the bar. And it was pretty glorious, she had to admit. It smelled like smoke and greasy food and liquor and _wow she had missed that smell_. For a moment it was like she was back in med school, back before life had happened and she paused to savor it before she walked up to the bar.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked not long after she’d sat down.

“Oh, um, I’ll just have a water,” she said.

“You’re not drinking tonight?” He inquired as he poured her drink.

“Ah, no. Not tonight. Thank you,” she took her drink and handed him a twenty in return.

He handed the twenty back to her. “Water’s free.”

“I know,” she murmured, sliding the twenty back at him.

“A donation?” He chuckled, charmed by this odd lady.

She gave a tiny smile as she brought the glass to her lips. “Of sorts.”

“Well, thank you and have a good night,” he said as he made his way to the other side of the bar.

She gave him a nod and was alone for no longer than ten seconds before she felt a presence next to her. Keeping her focus on her glass of water, she decided if someone wanted to talk to her, they would be making the effort because she didn’t have the patience or the energy to be as accommodating as usual.

“Hi.”

Turning her head, she was met with a man who was honestly too pretty to look at right then. “Hi.”

“Do you mind if I join you?” Oh, and that smile. That was a beautiful smile.

“Sure.” She couldn’t bring herself to care enough to say anything else. She was sure he would have her covered there anyway.

“So.” And here it comes. “I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but I saw you come in and I knew I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t come talk to you.”

She threw him a bone. “Why’s that?” She was half way done with her water and if this was going to be her entertainment for tonight, then so be it.

“Your eyes, actually,” he blushed. She arched her eyebrows in question, prompting him to continue. “They captivated me.”

“That’s sweet of you to say, but I’m actually…” she let her sentence trail off when she saw someone headed toward what she assumed was the restroom. “I have to go to the restroom, excuse me.” She left the man and her water and scurried off in the direction of the figure who captured her attention. Following a sign to the women’s restroom, she pushed the door open quietly and had to fight the immediate smirk that found her face when she saw Calliope standing at the sinks with her back to her.

“Hey.”

The Latina didn’t appear startled when she turned around, but her widened eyes and raised eyebrows made it clear that she was surprised. She had been successfully avoiding Arizona for the past week and half, but what she didn’t know was that Arizona was letting her get away with it. Until now of course. “Hey. Peds, right?”

Arizona’s laugh was nothing short of amused. “So we’re doing this then?” When all Callie did was stare blankly, she took a few steps closer, noting how the other woman shifted back. Obviously, Callie was sticking to her idea of feigned ignorance. “I didn’t know you liked to play pretend, Calliope.”

“Seriously, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, fighting the urge to fidget. The blonde was coming closer and it was making her antsy, amongst other things.

For whatever reason, Arizona just could not for the life of her stop smiling. It was more of a smirk, really, and it only grew the closer she got to the dark haired woman. She stopped only when she was close enough to touch, should she choose to do so. At the moment though, she was torn between calling Callie out on her attraction and just respecting her desire not to even acknowledge anything had ever happened. Instead, she picked the more fun option and released a playful, light little hum that wasn’t enough to start anything, but was just enough to provoke a reaction.

Callie swallowed harshly. “You _really_ need to stop,” she nearly growled out the words, her voice low.

“But I _really_ don’t want to,” Arizona sang in a soft whisper, tapping her left incisor with the tip of her tongue, dimples winking.

The brunette couldn’t help but groan out loud. Why was Arizona Robbins so damn sexy? “What do you want from me?” She bit it out through gritted teeth.

The pediatric surgeon paused for a moment. What did she want? What _did_ she want? Why was she here in this bathroom taunting this woman? She wasn’t a sadist, not really. She wasn’t even trying to be malicious, that wasn’t who she was. She was light and bubbly and perky and people came to her, she didn’t go to them. So what was she doing? What did she want? She wanted to go home. To her baby. And to food.

“I’m… I’m sorry―I…” she moved back, away from Callie, trying to clear her head. “I should go.”

Before either of them realized what was happening, tan hands had reached out and snatched Arizona’s hips in their grasp, thus pulling her much closer to Callie than she’d ever anticipated being. Their bodies were flush against each other, their faces only a hair’s width away. Arizona lifted her hands to rest against Callie’s chest and Callie’s arms wound around the smaller woman’s waist.

“Or you could stay.” It was hushed and her speech caused her lips to brush up against Arizona’s.

The whimper Arizona released was completely against her will and it lit a fire in the base of Callie’s spine. “No, I should really go, Calliope.”

She took Arizona’s bottom lip between her own, drawing another, longer whimper from the blonde. “But maybe you shouldn’t,” she whispered, reveling in the gasp she received when she nibbled on the blonde’s lip.

Heat sizzled just under the surface of Arizona’s skin, vibrating and thrumming through her veins in way was more intense than anything she’d ever experienced. The feeling spread all the way up to her scalp, sending a sliver of energy down her back. The shock caused her to pull away, her breathing shallow and rapid, and under her hand, she could feel Callie’s elevated heart rate.

She needed… this needed to stop.

“I hope you have a nice night, Dr. Torres,” she breathed against plush, kissable lips and when she felt Callie lean in again, she stepped back out of her arms with a lilting grin on her face.

She backed her way out of the bathroom, grinning the whole time, but on the inside, she was buzzing.

Calliope Torres was dangerous.

xXx

The second time it happened, it actually happened. It was two days after the bathroom incident and Arizona should have seen it coming, not that she was sure she would have stopped it if she had. Honestly, her feelings about the whole thing were kind of up in the air.

It was only two o’clock in the afternoon and Arizona was exhausted. That wasn’t unusual for a surgeon. She had been paged in at four in the morning, which was, you know, absurd and she would have paged Karev to handle it, but it was a 911 page, all hands on deck. There was a hotel fire and everyone worked for hours as more and more people came in. In the end, Arizona was able to save every kid that ended up on her table, and she thought that deserved a nap, mostly because there wasn’t a coffee in the world strong enough to keep her away any longer. She was practically dead on her feet.

She managed to stumble into an empty on-call room or at least, she thought it was empty. There was someone in one of the two beds and it sounded like they were awake.

“Um, hi,” she called out softly. “I’m sorry, I can leave if you like.”

A beat of silence and a voice croaked. “Don’t bother.”

She vaguely recognized that voice. “Dr. Altman?” Her response was a sniffle. “Are you― is everything okay?”

Teddy released a harsh bark of laughter. “Yeah, everything is just… peachy,” she bit off bitterly.

“That was sarcasm,” Arizona noted, rocking back and forth on her heels. Her hand was still on the door knob because she didn’t know if she was going to stay or go.

“Yeah, ya think?” And more sarcasm, how lovely.

“You know it’s common for you to be angry and lash out at―”

“So you heard.”

Arizona paused and bit her lip. “Yes, I heard, but I’m not going to pity you.”

“You’re not?”

“No, I’m not. You don’t need pity. You probably need someone to talk to, someone who understands.” She was going out on a limb here, but she didn’t have much of a choice at this point. She had already sat down on the bed next to Dr. Altman.

“Oh, and you do? _You_ understand what I’m going through?”

She decided to ignore the biting tone that accompanied the question. “I might. Your husband, he died last month, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’ve been working yourself into exhaustion so you don’t have to think about it.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.”

She nodded. Dr. Altman’s husband died a little before she had arrived at the hospital and she didn’t know much about the circumstances surrounding his death, only that it happened there at the hospital. Clasping her hands in her lap, she thought of something to say. Grief may have been her forte, but that didn’t mean she liked to talk about it. “That doesn’t work forever, you know. The avoiding thing. I mean, you can only avoid for so long until it catches up with you. And then it’s like… like it’s happening all over again for the first time and you can’t breathe and you can’t think.” She pressed her lips together and glanced over at her coworker, barely able to make out her features in the darkness of the room. “But until it does, I’ll just sit here if that’s okay.”

Dr. Altman didn’t say anything for a long, long time.

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

Arizona didn’t know quite how long she stayed with the cardio surgeon, but it must have been a long time because she found herself waking up curled in a ball in the same spot with Dr. Altman still seated next to her.

“I fell asleep,” she announced in a hushed whisper. She didn’t remember falling asleep.

“Yeah, you did.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“How long was I out?”

“Not long. About an hour.”

“Huh. Felt shorter.”

“That happens.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” There was a beat of silence. “We were thinking about kids.”

Arizona sucked in a breath. “That happens.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Someone’s pager went off. “It’s mine. Yang needs me.” She didn’t move for a few seconds. “Call me Teddy.”

“Sure,” the blue eyed woman nodded.

Teddy shuffled out of the room and not ten seconds later the door opened again. It was Calliope.

“Seriously? You’re everywhere,” the orthopedic surgeon groaned.

“I do believe I was here first,” Arizona chuckled bemusedly, her mood steadily lifting. “And this is the first time I’ve seen you since you kissed me.”

“Oh please, that was barely even anything,” she rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

“That wasn’t the point of my statement,” the blonde said, standing up from the bed. Callie Torres might have been dangerous, but boy, was she fun.

“Then what―?”

“You instigated the barely kiss,” she supplied happily, delighting in the irked look she received. “But it has come to my attention that you’d rather we forget about the whole thing, correct?”

“Actually,” Callie drawled slowly, crossing the small room to stand in front of her. She may not have been that much taller than Arizona, but she used the few inches she had to peer down into twinkling azure eyes. They were swimming with curiosity, mischief, and something else that made Callie’s thighs clench. She reached out a hand, grasped the front of Arizona’s scrub top and pulled her against her. Heat settled deeply into her bones and she knew that no matter what, she’d made the right decision. “I was hoping we could continue.”

Her voice was husky and smooth and rich, and like a fog, her whisper rolled over Arizona’s senses, knocking the breath out of her lungs and releasing a seed of desire that burrowed deep in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh,” she sighed, trying and failing to regain hold over her ability not to get caught up in everything that was Calliope Torres. “And what changed your mind?”

The raven haired woman smirked. “You did.”

Dark blonde lashes fluttered repeatedly before Arizona was able to properly lock gazes with Callie. Without even thinking about it, she flicked her tongue out to lick her lips as two short, staccato hums left her vocal chords. “I bet I did.”

It was hums that did her in, Callie decided as she molded her lips to the blonde’s. They were full and soft and fit perfectly against her own and if it weren’t for the pounding of her heart, the sound of blood roaring in her ears, and the feel of Arizona’s body pressed tightly to hers, she would have had a greater appreciation for the fact. But she couldn’t focus on any one thing while she was experiencing a bit of a sensory overload. Her arms wound around the shorter woman’s slim waist and the feel of their clothed chests rubbing against each other caused a moan to break from her throat.

Arizona used the opportunity to swallow the sound and smoothly slide her tongue into Callie’s all too willing mouth. The moment their tongues touched a spark ignited, an incendiary fire blazing through their veins. The heat was almost too much and all too soon, they had to pull away for the oxygen their lungs required. Callie didn’t move far, she could feel puffs of the blonde’s breath against her cheek and she couldn’t help but swoop in for another, shorter kiss.

This time it was the peds surgeon who pulled back enough to rest her forehead against Callie’s. This was unusual territory for her. No woman had evoked such a response from her body in such a long time, she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself. The passion that Calliope had awakened in her was so new and foreign and confusing that she was sorely tempted to stay far, far away from this situation. And she might have if Callie hadn’t responded with just is much fervor.

At the moment though she could barely do more than breathe and maintain her constricting hold on the darker woman. She did wonder though, what had really changed Callie’s mind? Why was she no longer denying her desires?

“I have to go.”

And this time Arizona was left alone and confused, but she wouldn’t think about it too much. She was still exhausted from earlier anyway. Lying down on the bed, she felt her body still humming as a result of the kiss and it was Callie’s moan in her ears that greeted her once sleep was finally able to take hold.

 xXx

The third time it happened was in the scrub room of OR 3 after a surgery. Arizona had just finished a six hour surgery with her resident, Karev and Lexie Grey, who tagged along at the last minute. The surgery was touch and go for a long time and the kid coded twice, but she and Karev kept a handle on everything and the procedure was a success. She had to admit, she was rather impressed with Karev; he was showing a great deal of promise in Peds. She was more than a little excited to have him on her team.

Lexie Grey, however, she wasn’t quite sure what to make of her sudden interest in Peds when it was clear she was destined to go into Neuro. Over the past several days, ever since she’d brought Arizona that first coffee, she’d been… well, she’d been kind of hovering. And bringing her coffee all the time. It was odd and she didn’t know how to feel about it. She’d tried not to notice it and focus on her work and her baby, and yes, okay, also Calliope, but she was very aware and she couldn’t not notice it.

But what to do. What to do.

“Dr. Karev, you did really well in there,” she said as the three of them were scrubbing out.

“Thanks, dude,” he mumbled gruffly.

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Sorry.” He finished rinsing off his hands and began to dry them. “I’ll finish the chart. Come get me when you tell the parents?”

She nodded and he walked out.

“Dr. Robbins?”

“Yes, Dr. Grey?”

“Is there anything you need me to do? You have another surgery later. I could prep the patient,” the young resident offered, eyes widened hopefully.

“You have a surgery with Shepherd later,” Arizona pointed out. “So that won’t be necessary, but thank you.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I could―”

The door swung open. “Grey, get out. I need to talk to Dr. Robbins.”

“Okay,” Lexie drew the word out, looking between the two women before slowly exiting the scrub room.

Arizona dried her hands and turned around. “Dr. Torres.”

“Dr. Robbins,” she said back, lifting a sculpted dark brow and folding her arms across her chest. The movement exposed her muscular forearms and Arizona actually nearly swooned at the sight.

“Was there,” she had to close her eyes to regain her train of thought and when she opened them, she was ensnared in Callie’s dark, sultry stare and the effect wasn’t much different. “Something you needed?”

Plump lips twisted into a smirk. “Yes.”

“Well, if you came here to kiss me, you can forget about it,” she told her, leaning back against the scrub sink.

“Is that so?” Callie chuckled, stepping forward into Arizona’s personal space.

She had a habit of that, the light haired woman was noticing. “Yes. You can’t just go around kissing people whenever you―”

“Arizona?” Callie cut her off, sounding vaguely amused.

“Yes?”

She brought her hands up to cup Arizona’s cheeks, her coffee-dark gaze sweeping over the features of her face. “Shut up,” she whispered before gently pressing their lips together.

Arizona was surprised by the tender nature of the kiss. Callie’s incredibly soft lips were caressing hers with the utmost care and sincerity, like she was whispering a poem against her mouth. She was so surprised that she gasped and a tongue barely swiped at her bottom lip before the tip of it danced against hers. It was even more overwhelming than their previous kiss because there was something about Callie’s actions that promised more and that left anticipation building under Arizona’s skin.

Much too soon, they had to break for air and Callie wasted no time in pinning the smaller woman against the scrub sink. She knocked her foot against the inside of one of the blonde’s and when there was enough room, she settled herself between Arizona’s legs. And _goddamn_ , that felt so fucking perfect, she would’ve wept if she was one of those people who wept at things.

“Do you want me to stop?” The brunette inquired quietly, bumping her nose with Arizona’s. The motion earned her little grin and a shallow dimple so she made a note to do it more often.

Honestly, Arizona should have said yes. Getting involved with a coworker, especially one as intoxicating as Calliope was proving to be was not the wisest thing she could do. In fact, it was the complete opposite of wise. It was really fucking stupid. So she should have said yes. “No. Don’t stop.”

“Thank god,” she mumbled in relief before she brought their mouths together in a searing kiss. God, Arizona tasted _so fucking amazing_ and the little moans she was releasing into Callie’s mouth was driving her insane with want. One particularly deep moan vibrated against her tongue and arousal whirled in her gut, and of their own accord, her hips rocked forward into Arizona’s.

Arizona tore her mouth away from Callie as a deep moan bubbled out of her throat. “Oh, my god.”

Spurred on by that response, Callie rocked her hips forward again and instantly became dizzy with how turned on she was. She had never felt so much all at once before and it was incredibly disorienting and exhilarating. “Shit, Arizona.” Her breath was warm on the blonde’s neck.

Sliding her hands up to the back of Callie’s neck, she tangled her fingers in thick, dark locks and tugged just a little. The soft hiss she received made her smirk. She figured Callie liked her hair pulled. “I have surg-ERY― oh, shit, Calliope.” Her goddamn hips were hitting her clit so fantastically.

“You keep saying my name like that and you’ll miss your surgery,” the Latina promised because Arizona’s breathy exhalation of ‘Calliope’ just put a puddle in her panties.

“No, I really― I have to go.” She really did have to go. Her surgery was super soon, but Callie’s marshmallow soft lips on her… fuck, on her collarbone was just too good. _Oh, my god._ “Calliope, we have to stop.”

It took willpower Callie wasn’t even sure she actually possessed to pull herself away from Arizona. “Fine. We stopped.” Her body was already screaming for more.

“Okay.” She took a few necessary deep breaths, then opened her eyes to gaze at her fellow surgeon (and kissing buddy?). Molten, black depths swirled with impressive desire and sparked with something dangerous and mischievous and exciting. “I have to go.” And fucking terrifying.

“So you said,” the orthopedic surgeon smirked, seemingly unfazed by their make out session if not for her heaving chest.

Oh, no. This would not do.

Fixing a small, enigmatic grin on her face, making sure her dimples were present. “You’re a really nice kisser, Calliope. I’ll see you later.”

 

* * *

_Can’t you see?_   
_Ain’t it clear?_   
_I don’t care._   
_Get closer to me if you dare._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: Numb by Rihanna ft. Eminem  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~Elphaba C. Snow Thropp


	3. I Wanna Be Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've been busy. I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, this is a little thing I'm working on while I get my other Calzona stories written up. It probably won't be super long or anything. Anyway, enjoy.

**Caught in a Wonderful Lightning Storm  
Chapter III: I Wanna Be Into You**

* * *

_If you know how to treat me,_  
  _If_ _you know how to touch me,_  
 _Baby, then you get the chance, the chance to love me._  
 _It's obvious I wanna be into you._

* * *

Nice?

She was a _nice_ kisser?

What the hell?

No, really. What the hell?

Callie was a phenomenal kisser. Her kisses brought men and women to their knees. Her kisses were earth shattering. And Arizona Robbins had the nerve to say she was a _nice_ kisser? And then walk away like… like… she didn't even know what, but seriously, what the hell? Was she joking or something? Because she knew, she _knew_ that Arizona felt the strange electric heat between them. There was no way that could be one sided.

Not that it was even an issue. She knew on some level that Arizona was just messing with her, but it still got under her skin. A nice kisser, _really_? Not exactly what she wanted to be thinking about on her night off, however she was unable to push Arizona Robbins from her mind. That woman had some really soft lips and though she wasn't willing to admit it out loud at the moment, Arizona was an incredible kisser.

Callie didn't know what she was doing with this woman. What she did know was that the blonde surgeon made her feel things no other woman or man ever had. It was exhilarating, but she was going to try not to overthink everything like she usually did. She was just going to go with it and see what happened. For now she was more than pleased with randomly making out with her and flirting like a couple of teenagers.

She just couldn't tell Mark or anyone at the hospital for that matter. After the whole George debacle and then the thing with Erica, she hadn't dated many people from the hospital and she found that she liked it that way. There was way less gossip and way less drama, two things that were never in short supply at Seattle Grace-Mercy West. It was refreshing. So no, she wouldn't be telling anyone at work and Arizona, for all her weird quirks, seemed quite adept at keeping personal and professional as separate at possible.

However, Addison no longer worked at Seattle Grace, she thought slyly. The phone rang four times before anyone picked up. " _Hello?"_

"I kissed a peds surgeon," she blurted, grinning madly.

" _Uh, what?"_

"I kissed a peds surgeon," she repeated.

" _You kissed a peds surgeon?"_

"Yeah," she almost, _almost_ giggled.

" _Okay, so tell me about him or her,"_ the redhead on the end of the line requested.

"She's perky and really weird and she has butterflies on her scrub cap," Callie informed her quickly. "But she's also hot, _really_ hot. And she's got the softest lips on the planet."

" _I assume she works at Seattle Grace? How did exactly did this come about?"_

Callie chuckled uneasily at that. "Yeah, we work together and I kind of called her a weirdo and then I realized I was attracted to her. We have this strange, teasing flirting kind of thing going on. A few weeks ago she followed me into the bathroom at Joe's and I kind of kissed her."

"Kind of _kissed her? How do you_ kind of _kiss someone?"_ She could practically hear Addison's raised eyebrow.

"I just nibbled on her lip a little bit. It wasn't a real kiss," she explicated, rolling her eyes. The surge of pleasure that shot through her when she took Arizona's bottom lip between hers had made it feel just as real as the two successive kisses.

" _So you didn't kiss a peds surgeon. You just_ kind of _kissed her,"_ the LA resident corrected.

"I'm not done. A couple of days after that I may have cornered her in an on-call room and attacked her face."

" _Wow―"_

"And then I may have made out with her in an empty scrub room after she got out of surgery," she finished and then braced herself for what she knew was coming.

A loud peal of laughter sounded over the phone. _"Wow, Callie! You must really like this woman. Following her into an on-call room and then hunting her down after a surgery."_

"Like is a strong word to use at this point," Callie said, rolling her eyes. "She's… fun. I have fun when I'm with her. I like the flirting and the kissing and teasing. It's fun."

" _So what's her name?"_ She wanted to know.

"Arizona Robbins," she answered, smiling despite herself. "Do you know her?"

" _I've heard of her, but I've never personally worked with her,"_ Addison recalled. " _Although, I did have a colleague a few years ago who asked her to consult on a case with us and she declined."_

"Whoa, really? Did she say why?" Unless a surgeon was swamped, which was entirely normal, they didn't simply decide not to help a patient.

" _My colleague never said, but she did send someone in her place."_

"Hmm." Callie considered that. Arizona seemed pretty guarded under the dimples and the perk and the weird. It made sense that there was something going on there that she wasn't privy to. Everybody had a story. Callie's own was interesting enough.

The two friends stayed on the line for an hour or so longer before they hung up. Not two minutes after she hung up with Addison did her phone ring. Apparently she was popular tonight. She answered it after she recognized someone from the hospital was calling her.

"Hello?"

" _Calliope, hi."_ There was only one person other than her father who called her that.

"Arizona? How, uh, how'd you get my cell number?" She wanted to know who the hell was giving out her number without her permission. Though she couldn't say she minded Arizona having her personal number.

" _My scrub nurse. I noticed she had a thing for you and I got her to give me your number,"_ the blonde answered, sounding like she was smiling.

"And how'd you manage that one?" She asked and she was actually curious.

" _I may have flirted a little and you know,"_ she chuckled, now sounding a bit sheepish. " _The dimples helped."_ In fact, it hadn't taken much coercion on her part after she brought out the dimples. The nurse had practically fallen over her own feet when Arizona had unleashed them, and then the pediatric surgeon had released the lightest of giggles and it was as good as done at that point.

"The dimples, huh?" Yeah, Callie could see that. Those dimples could pack a pretty big punch.

" _The dimples always help,"_ she giggled and the pleased note in her voice made Callie smile.

"I bet they do." She had no doubt about that. "So did you call for a reason or was it just to hear my voice?"

" _Hmm…"_ Arizona hummed in mock consideration. " _Maybe both?"_

The muscles in Callie's abdomen clenched at the sound, but she forced herself to sound as unaffected as possible. "That a question?"

" _Perhaps."_ And the little minx had the nerve to add a cute little lisp at the end of the word.

The brunette pulled the phone away from her and took a deep breath to calm the sudden rush of arousal raging through her body. She had never responded quite so powerfully or quickly to someone before. It was unnerving and thrilling at the same time, but she needed to tame her body's reaction to Arizona if she was ever going to have any control over this situation because she was more than positive the smaller woman knew exactly what she was doing.

"Go ahead then," she mumbled after a moment.

A giggle floated into her ear over the line and she rolled her eyes at that while Arizona launched into asking for her opinion about an eight month old who had been diagnosed hypophosphatasia at four months of age. The blonde went into her ideas for managing the symptoms since they both knew there was no cure for the bone disease. Callie figured out what was happening when Arizona started to ramble, for lack of a better word.

"Arizona, how severe is it?" She had to ask because infants diagnosed with hypophosphatasia usually didn't live long because of the complications that came with having such a severe form of the disease.

The heavy sigh that filled the phone line told her all she needed to know. " _It's… it's pretty bad, Callie. I don't know how much longer she can hold out."_

"What do you want me to do?" She queried because it seemed like Arizona knew there wasn't much she could do.

" _Nothing. I just wa― I had to― I needed to reassure myself, I guess."_ Callie heard papers being shuffled. " _Thank you, Calliope."_

"I didn't do anything."

" _I know,"_ she replied simply.

"You said I was a nice kisser!" The Latina blurted. My god, could she be any more of a fucking spaz?

" _I did."_ She knew for a fact the blue eyed woman was grinning up a storm on her end.

"Well, I don't accept that. I am a damn good kisser, excellent in fact," she plowed on, pushing past her initial embarrassment over her impulsive outburst. She was prone to those. "And you know it."

" _Do I?"_ This fucking woman.

"Yeah, I do seem to recall your pretty enthusiastic responses to my kisses," she reminded her.

" _Oh, really?"_

"I know what you're trying to do, Arizona," Callie warned.

" _But it's working, isn't it?"_ She laughed, not even trying to downplay her amusement.

The ortho goddess blew out a breath and smirked. "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

The only response she received was a slightly high pitched hum in confirmation.

Fuck Arizona Robbins to be quite honest.

xXx

"Torres, are you listening to me?"

She was not, in fact, listening to Derek; instead her focus was solely on a very nicely shaped ass. Arizona's very nicely shaped ass to be exact. How had she not noticed that ass before now?

"Yeah, when's the surgery?" She asked, keeping her eyes glued to the figure standing behind Derek.

"At noon. Will I see you there?" He questioned, noticing that she was distracted.

"It's a beast of a spine tumor," she scoffed. "Of course I'll be there."

"Okay," he said eyeing her warily as he walked away. She turned and watched him make his way down the hallway for a few seconds.

"I could feel you staring at my ass, Calliope."

Her heart thumped hard and quick in her chest. "You need to stop sneaking up," she warned her, trying to play off the fact that she had once again been startled.

"Or perhaps you should start paying attention," the blonde sang softly, smirking. "How was the rest of your night last night?"

Coffee colored eyes immediately rolled. "You're an ass."

"That great, huh?" She teased, laughing in delight.

"Don't you have better things to do?" The irked woman sniped, folding her arms across her chest.

"I might," she conceded with a tilt of her head. "But how do you know you're not on that list?" And she had the nerve to say that with a grin that spoke of nothing but innocence. It was the devilish gleam in her eyes that gave her away.

There was something. There had to have been something in the air because that was the only way Callie could have choked on the next breath she took. "You― you! You cannot just say things like that."

"You're right. That was inappropriate. I'm sorry." She was in no way sorry.

"No, you're not," Callie deadpanned, glaring.

Arizona only smirked and looked away.

"So am I on that list?" She felt the need to ask. Because if she was on Arizona's to do list, she would definitely be working her way to the top. "Your list of things to do."

"Mmm." Arizona rocked forward on her toes as she eyed Callie.

_Yes?_

"Hey, Arizona!"

 _Damn it all to hell._ Callie internally groaned in frustration.

"Teddy… and Dr. Yang, hi," the pediatric surgeon greeted the two cardio surgeons as they approached.

"Hey, guys," the brunette made herself say.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to get drinks with me sometime," Teddy said, addressing Arizona. "Callie, you, too."

"Oh, um…" For some reason Callie couldn't think of blue eyes slid toward her for just a fraction of a second. "I would like to, but my babysitter just moved and I haven't been able to find someone else."

"I'll babysit," Cristina spoke up.

"Really?" All three Attendings asked with varying levels of incredulity in their voices.

"Sure, I babysit for Meredith sometimes," she shrugged, speaking nonchalantly. She didn't see what the big deal was.

"That's so nice of you," Arizona beamed, pleased that she wouldn't have to hire a complete stranger. "When are you free?"

"My shift ends early tomorrow," she answered, flicking a short glance over at Callie.

"And I'm off tomorrow," the blue eyed woman announced, practically bouncing where she stood. Callie had to stop herself from reaching out to poke the adorable depressions on her cheeks.

"I'm off tomorrow night," Teddy said. "Callie?"

"Oh, um, I get off an hour after Cristina so I'll be late," the Latina replied.

"So, it's a date?" Arizona confirmed, all dimples and bright eyes.

"Sure, whatever. Is there anything I need to know about your kid?" Cristina wanted to know because despite being a surgeon, she wasn't really fond of surprises.

"Oh, that is a good question," the bubbly woman giggled nervously, shifting her gaze around the hall and bouncing lightly on her toes. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Uh," Cristina blinked at that. She didn't understand why, but she wasn't going to say anything. "Sure."

"Okay, well, we have to go because we have surgery, but see you guys later," Teddy sent them both a quick smile before she and Cristina departed.

"Hey, do you have time to grab a coffee with me?" Callie inquired once the two cardio surgeons were gone.

"I do, but I'm not going to," she giggled, eyes dancing with something akin to mischief.

Callie frowned, almost pouting. "What? Why not?"

"Because you don't wanna grab coffee with me," she responded, grinning madly. "You wanna see firsthand if you're on my to do list and unfortunately, I don't have time to get into that with you right now. But if you'd really like to get coffee with me, I'd love to."

"You're a tease," the ortho surgeon accused with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but that's what you like about me," Arizona said with a certain nod of her head. "If I didn't yank you around a little bit, you wouldn't be nearly as interested. Now, let's go. I've got a seven hour surgery in an hour."

xXx

" _Dove_?"

Arizona chuckled as she looked up from her task of tucking little feet into the fluffy cloven hooves of a piggy pajama onsie. Her daughter was peering at her with wide, inquisitive blue eyes that were so much like her own.

" _Dove cosa?"_ She asked in an effort to get the little girl to clarify her question.

The baby's light brown eyebrows furrowed in contemplation as she thought. "Um… _dove_ … _vai_? _Non lo so,_ mamma." She shrugged her tiny shoulders.

" _Guisto_ ," she assured her, buttoning up the onsie. "Mamma's going out with some friends tonight so you're going to say with Cristina. Remember I told you about Cristina?"

Dark blonde ringlet curls bounced when the one year old shook her head, giggling as she followed her mother out of her room and into their living room. " _Vado con… um, con_ you, mamma."

Arizona laughed because her daughter's repeated insistence that she accompany her out tonight could be chalked up to lack of understand or just her being stubborn and willful. "No, Pepper. You're going to stay with Cristina."

" _Perché,_ mamma?" She wasn't quite good at pronouncing all the letters yet and though she was getting better at rolling her r's she wasn't there yet so instead of a smooth roll of the tongue, it sounded like rd.

" _Perché è quasi ora per letto,"_ she explained and watched Pepper's little face scrunch up while she digested the words spoken to her. "Bedtime," Arizona finally elaborated in English, causing her baby to produce a playful wail as she threw her little body against the front of the sofa.

"No bedtime, mamma. _Non mi piace_ bedtime," she whined, screwing her face up in distaste.

"So you've mentioned," Arizona chuckled at Pepper's display.

Pepper was her saving grace for lack of a better term. August Santiago Robbins born 6:37pm on March 3, 2013 at Massachusetts General Hospital. Arizona had been in labor for thirteen hours before her daughter entered, screaming, into the world. She couldn't remember most of the thirteen hours, but when they first put the baby on her chest… oh, she felt she could have exploded at the rush emotions slamming into her. There were so many memories that threatened to take hold as she held her newborn daughter and she had fought like hell to keep them at bay because her baby needed her. She was responsible for the tiny human life she'd housed for close to ten months.

The one year old was her spitting imagine with thick, dark golden blonde curls that were almost impossible to tame; a nose and jaw line that were exact replicas of Arizona's; big, intelligent ocean blue eyes that had a tendency to appear almost teal on occasion; and the dimples. Of course she had inherited the dimples. She was a sight to behold and she constantly took Arizona's breath away; she was _so_ utterly perfect to her.

But it wasn't just her mother's looks she'd inherited. She'd also received the gene that coded for the protein that produced extreme bubbliness. She was such a happy, giggly baby and Arizona wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could. Pepper was also a mischievous, extraordinarily gifted child and that combination had quickly become not a problem per se, but it was something she had to deal with because Pepper often got bored if she wasn't stimulated enough. The amount of calls and pages she got from daycare when she first started working at Seattle Grace Mercy West was ridiculous, but she was always gracious about it because she knew how her daughter could be. She was well above where she should be intellectually.

"Mamma?"

"Yeah, baby?" She shook off her thoughts and brought her attention back to the present.

" _La signora è… simpatico?_ " The baby questioned, apparently finally conceding to staying home tonight.

Arizona pinched the bridge of her nose and pressed her lips together in order to keep from laughing at the inquiry because nice wasn't exactly the first thing that came to mind when she thought of Cristina Yang. " _Sì, piccolina. Lei è simpatico._ And she's really, really smart. I bet she'd really like it if you read to her?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What I read?" Pepper asked, eyes going wide with the possibilities.

"What _should_ you read?" Her mother corrected gently. "Read anything you want. Cristina won't mind."

" _Non… um, non posso_ say _nome,_ " She admitted, throwing her hands up against her cheeks while her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape and her eyebrows rose on her forehead. It was her classic "uh-oh" face. The same "uh-oh" face Arizona still often made.

" _Il suo nome è Cristina._ Try to sound it out," Arizona encouraged.

"Stina," was what the baby ended up blurting out and promptly burst into a fit of giggles just as there was a knock at the door.

 _That'll be Stina now_ , Arizona thought with a private little moment of amusement while she went to get the door. "Hi, Cristina. Come in."

"Hey. Where's the kid?" The fellow asked when she glanced around what she could see of the apartment and failed to spot her charge for the night.

" _Eccomi,_ " Pepper called, toddling out from where she was hidden on the other side of the sofa. " _Ciao,_ I'm Pepper." She went to stand beside her mother, reflexively latching onto her pant leg.

"You're a piglet," Cristina commented after taking in the little girl's pajamas.

" _Sì_ , my puh-jah-muhs," she said delightedly, breaking the word up into its different syllables for pronunciation just like her mamma taught her.

"Right. Well, I'm Cristina Y―"

"Stina," the baby cut her off, giggling and showing off her heart-stopping dimples. " _Leggo a tu."_

Arizona always got a kick out of her daughter's Italian. "No, sweetie. You say _ti leggo._ I read to you." Catching the confused look on her colleague's face, she explained. "She wants to read to you."

Cristina's eyebrows shot up quickly. "You mean she wants me to read to her?"

" _Dolcezza,_ why don't you go find something to read for Cristina?" The blonde suggested, not wanting to talk about this in front of Pepper.

"'Kay, mamma." The little one scampered off quickly.

"Pepper is… advanced for her age," the mother began to expound once her spawn was out of earshot. "She's fifteen months, but she reads. She's been at it since she was eleven months or so, but she can get through a Dr. Seuss book with pretty much no problem. She's moving up to those little chapter books for―"

"So your kid's a genius," Cristina offered bluntly, cutting her off.

"Well, that can't properly be determined until she's about seven, but yeah, I'd say so," Arizona confirmed nervously. Pepper might be gifted, but she was still a baby and she didn't want people treating her like she was some sort of prodigy. "She knows she's different from other kids, but I don't want to put any pressure on her or make her feel any more different than she already is. She's still a baby, you know? And if you're not comfortable―"

"I didn't say that," she interrupted again. "I've got this."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. You can go."

"Awesome," Arizona said, relieved. She really, really wanted to go out tonight. "Pepper, come give mamma a kiss; I'm leaving."

" _Aspetti,_ mamma! Don't leave!" Pepper shouted as she ran from her room straight into her mother's arms.

Arizona scooped the little girl up and proceeded to pepper kisses all over her face, resulting in the most precious peals of laughter. " _Ti voglio bene, la picciolina._ I love you so so so much, baby."

"I love you, too, mamma," the toddler echoed the sentiment, rubbing her nose against Arizona's cheek.

"Okay, you be good for Cristina and I'll come in to check on you when I get home, okay?"

"'Kay, mamma. You be good, too."

"I will," Arizona laughed, setting her daughter back on the ground and turning to Cristina. "If you have any questions, check the note on the refrigerator and if the answer's not there, ask Pepper and if you think she's lying, then call me."

"Gotcha," the cardio surgeon nodded.

"Okay, I should be back around ten or ten thirty. See you later," she waved and blew a kiss to Pepper as she left.

* * *

_But it all depends on all the things you do._   
_Cuz babe, I promise, I promise,_   
_If you keep it real with me, be honest, be honest._   
_You can get anything you want._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypophosphatasia is a real bone disease. You should look it up. It could help your life to know about it, or it could help someone else. I did a report on it something like six years ago in the eighth grade. It's interesting. 
> 
> Also, over the summer I took a class in psychology and we talked a lot about genius children and stuff and it was really cool so I started thinking that if Arizona, who is kind of a prodigy herself if you think about it (she became an Attending and then a Department head at wickedly young age), were to produce a child with someone of (well) above average intelligence that the kid would be hella smart because intelligence is inherited so it's reasonable to think that there is a decent possibility that Arizona could have a child that is really, really smart and advanced. 
> 
> Also, this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I wanted to post something because it's been months since I last updated so yeah.
> 
> Italian translation:
> 
> Dove? = where?  
> Dove cosa? = where what?  
> Dove vai? = where go you?  
> Non lo so. = I don't know.  
> Guisto. = that's right.  
> Vado con = I go with  
> Perché? = Why?  
> Perché è quasi ora per letto. = Because it's almost time for bed.  
> Non mi piace = I don't like (it's not pleasing to me)  
> La signora è… simpatico? = The lady is… nice?  
> Sì, piccolina. Lei è simpatico. = Yes, little one. She's nice.  
> Non… um, non posso say nome. = … um, I can't say name.  
> Il suo nome è Cristina. = Her name is Cristina.  
> Eccomi. = Here I am.  
> Leggo a tu. = I read to you. (But Arizona's correction is actually how you'd say it.)  
> Dolcezza = Sweetheart  
> Aspetti! = (You s.) wait!  
> Ti voglio bene, la piccolina. = I love you (familial), my little one.
> 
> Lyrics: Be My Baby by Ariana Grande ft. Cashmere Cat
> 
> ~Elphaba C. Snow Thropp


	4. Wear It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Arizona is peculiar and Callie is interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I cannot believe Shonda did that to Derek. 
> 
> Also, okay, I was gonna have this finished and posted like, forever ago, but then my computer screen broke and so I didn't have my laptop for two weeks so that's why this has taken forever. 
> 
> Also, this is a little thing I'm working on while I get my other Calzona stories written up. It probably won't be super long or anything. Anyway, enjoy.

**Caught in a Wonderful Lightning Storm  
Chapter IV: Wear It Out**

* * *

_The things that we could do in twenty minutes, girl._  
_Say my name, say my name, wear it out._  
 _It's getting hot, crack a window, air it out._

* * *

"You're shitting me," Teddy choked out between bouts of raucous laughter.

"I shit you not," Arizona chuckled, having anticipated her colleague's reaction. Everyone had the same reaction to that story.

"That's unbelievable," Teddy exclaimed, struggling not to choke on the soda she had order since she was on call that night.

"I know, I know, I know," Arizona concurred, widening her eyes in agreement. She still couldn't believe she had lived it, but it had happened. Gosh, she loved telling that story.

"So," the cardio surgeon began after taking a moment to settle down. "What brings the mysterious Arizona Robbins to Seattle Grace Mercy West from…?"

"Boston Children's," the blonde answered before smirking into her wine glass. "Mysterious, huh?"

"Boston Children's? Wow, that's the top children's hospital in the country, isn't it?" Teddy was officially impressed. "What made you come here? I mean, Seattle Grace is a world class hospital, too, but it's not Boston Children's."

The peds surgeon shrugged, unwilling to spill her guts just yet. "There was a lot of stuff there, in Boston. I tried to stay, but it was suffocating so when Dr. Webber offered me Head of Peds, I didn't really hesitate. Plus, the pay is better and Pepper seems happier here."

"Pepper is your daughter, right? How did you come up with that name?"

She let out a puff of laughter, having grown used to hearing the question. "Her real name is August and I did not come up with Pepper; my mother did. She started calling her that because she was red all over when she was born and it just stuck. Pepper does know that her name is August though. What about you? How long have you been at Seattle Grace?"

"A little under two years. After I got out of the Army I didn't really know what to do with myself so I called up my best friend, Hunt to see what he was up to and now here I am," the former Army surgeon explained.

"And your husband? Was he a surgeon, too?"

Teddy snorted into her drink. "No, he was a patient."

"Oh," Arizona regarded her coworker with raised eyebrows, clearly showing her interest. "I have to hear this story."

Teddy shrugged, swallowing hard as she stared into her drink. "Not much to tell. He needed medical insurance and I was… in a weird place emotionally so I said I'd marry him so he could get the surgeries he needed without having to worry about the money."

"Surgeries?" She prompted.

"He had VHL," Teddy supplied.

"Oh. Oh, damn. Is that how he died?"

The former army surgeon nodded, taking a deep breath. She hadn't talked to anyone about Henry's death since pretty much everyone had been there when it happened, but she knew she needed to talk about it and there was no way in hell she was going back to that grieving widows club. "A tumor eroded through his aorta. Yang did the surgery, but no one told her who it was and I was in a different surgery and no one told me he was in surgery. She did everything she could, exactly the way I would have done it, but he lost too much blood."

Arizona was silent for a while, absorbing that information. Her mind went through the list of useless and unhelpful things she could say in response, but she knew from experience that that wasn't what the heart doctor needed to hear. She knew there wasn't much she could say to make any of it easier to deal with.

"Welcome to Dead Spouse's Club," she lifted her wine glass in a silent toast and finished the rest of the contents. When she glanced over and noticed Teddy's questioning glare, she elaborated briefly, "my wife wasn't wearing a seatbelt and she ran into the back of a truck. Hard."

"How long ago did it happen?" Teddy inquired, brows furrowed empathetically.

"Two years ago," she answered, mashing her lips together and ignoring the sting in the back of her eyes. "My parents made me go see a therapist after it happened."

"Did it help?"

"Well, I no longer burst into tears when I talk about it so I guess so." She had hated going to therapy, but after everything she had gone through, she didn't want to screw up her kid just because she was in pain so she went to therapy for her baby and eventually for herself.

"I might look into it," the dark blonde haired said.

Arizona nodded. "Maybe you should. It could help."

"I think I―" The blaring of a pager sounded, cutting off whatever she was about to say. She didn't even need to check it to know it was hers; she was the only one of the two who was on call. "That's me. Sorry. Hopefully, they won't need me for too long."

"It's okay, Teddy. If you're gonna be a while, just text me," she assured her.

"Will do." Teddy slid some money over to the bartender and clapped a hand on Arizona's shoulder before departing.

"Was it something I said?"

The peds doctor had to fight the urge to jump at the sound of a new voice to her right. Her lips melted into a smile when she spotted the culprit. "Calliope. You made it."

"Of course I did." She caught Joe's attention and ordered a drink, thanking him when get slid one over to her promptly. "Where's Teddy going?"

"She got paged just now," Arizona informed helpfully.

"Oh. So it's just you and me then?" She tried to stifle the immediate grin that fought to stake its claim on her face. She should not be so pleased. It wasn't like they were on a date or something. The last thought caused her to cringe and take a large gulp of her drink. The lack of sex was making her weird.

Arizona wasn't blind or deaf, but she nicely decided not to comment on the wicked smile Callie was sporting or the muted note of pleasure in her voice at the idea of it being just the two of them for the rest of the night. "Until Teddy comes back. _I_ _f_ Teddy comes back."

She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted more. If Teddy came back she wouldn't be as tempted as she currently was to drag Callie to the top of her to do list and she really didn't need to be getting involved with anyone, whether it was just sex or otherwise. On the other hand, Calliope Torres was almost too delicious to pass up and she nearly found herself hoping that Teddy wouldn't come back if only so she could get the ortho surgeon alone and scratch the itch that only Callie seemed to be able to quell.

"So you really left Yang with your kid?"

The question made her laugh because that was exactly what Teddy had asked when she walked in. "Yes. She's very capable so I'm not that worried."

Callie scoffed. "As a surgeon, yeah, but―"

"I was talking about my kid," the blonde interjected softly, grinning.

That got another smile out of Callie as she drained the rest of her drink. "I don't doubt that. Does she look like you?"

"Exactly like me," Arizona confirmed.

"She must get away with a lot," she commented.

"She gets away with enough," Arizona conceded, giving a slow nod. "More so with her grandparents, especially my mamma. She's absolutely enamored with August."

"So that name. You said that was a story for another time," Callie pointed out, taking a nice gulp of her drink. "It happens to be another time. Do I get that story now?"

Arizona smirked at her memory. "Her full name is August Santiago Robbins." She laughed at Callie's exaggerated eyebrow raise. "Yeah, I know, it's a very Latin name. I named her August after my maternal grandfather Augustus Caro, he was an Italian immigrant and we were really close, and Santiago is the name my late wife picked out; she was Spanish."

"I didn't know you were married."

"Mmm, there's a lot you don't know about me, Calliope," she sang, flicking her tongue out to catch the droplets of wine on the rim of her glass. A pair of darkening eyes tracked her movements.

"This was supposed to be a nice night of drinks with friends, but you're being a tease and it's not nice," Callie grumbled, shifting in her seat. "I'm trying to behave myself."

"And if you weren't behaving yourself, what would you be doing?" The fair haired woman wanted to know.

"You, on every available surface of my apartment," Callie answered before she could filter her thoughts.

Arizona's breathing deepened at the declaration. "You live nearby?"

"Across the street," she replied slowly, hoping Arizona was asking what she thought she was asking.

"Mmm," the blonde nodded, deliberately drawing it out.

xXx

There were two successive thumps and a quick exhalation of air as Callie shut her apartment door and slammed Arizona's back against it.

"I take it this is surface number one." Arizona's chuckle morphed into a moan when Callie pressed the whole length of her body against hers.

"The first one of many," the brunette grinned, lightly brushing her lips across the blonde's, and slowly and gently tugging up the bottom of Arizona's dress. "I like this dress, by the way. Did you wear it for me?"

The peds surgeon huffed out a giggle, biting down on her bottom lip. Keeping up the coy act was getting increasingly more difficult when the ortho surgeon's strong hands were gripping her ass. Pepper had actually picked the dress out of the three options Arizona had presented her with, but Callie didn't have to know that. "I might have, but I think it'd look much better on your floor."

Callie barely managed to muffle her groan at those words. Her arousal was steadily gaining intensity, so much so that she wasn't sure she'd be able to get them to the bedroom. "Isn't that my line?"

Arizona lifted her eyebrows and puckered her lips in a silly expression. "Not anymore."

As taken aback as she was at the gesture, Callie found herself equally charmed and attacked Arizona's neck with vigor, reveling in the blonde's answering gasps and moans. With minds of their own, Callie's hands crept up soft, creamy thighs, and danced to an unknown melody along the edges of the blonde's panties. Capable fingers slowly trickled up to the waistband, stopping momentarily to tease the skin there before dipping inside and running a lone finger down her slit that was slick with her arousal.

Arizona's head fell back against the door and her retorting moan of pleasure traveled down Callie's spine and settled heavily between her legs.

"Callie," Arizona called out breathily as the darker woman's fingers continued to run up and down and up and down and u― "Oh, god!"

Callie's talented digits had finally found her clit.

"Not quite," the brunette murmured silkily, stealing a quick hard kiss. Using her free hand, she grabbed the back of Arizona's left thigh and lifted it up to wrap around her waist. This allowed her legs to open wider and gave Callie a new angle to work on her excited bundle of nerves.

The motion of Calliope's middle finger rubbing slow, deep circles on the side of her clit was sending bolts of electric pleasure through her body and slowly driving her to distraction. "Motherfuck, Callie," she whined as the motions began to increase in speed, sending her even further out of her mind.

Feeling the smaller woman's chest heaving against hers, Callie leaned back and let her gaze sink downward. Arizona had a pair of the most beautiful breasts she'd ever seen, of that she was certain and she hadn't even properly seen them yet. They were straining against the bra and dress that encased them and Callie wanted them free, for her eyes and her mouth to devour. The peds surgeon must have caught the heated stare on her chest because without further prompting she maneuvered her arms out of the straps and pulled down the front her dress, taking her bra down along with it. The slack jawed expression she received in return made her smirk.

"Holy fuck." Callie's breathing deepened and the view presented to her seemed to have short circuited her brain because all she could do was stare. _Truly the most perfect breasts known to man._

"Fair warning," Arizona panted out, somehow regaining control of her ability to speak coherently. "I'm still breastfeeding so if breastmilk isn't your thing, you might wanna watch your mouth."

Molten, practically black eyes locked on hers for the split second before Callie leaned down and sucked a plump, pink lower lip into her mouth, releasing it only to reply: "A little milk isn't going to stop me from figuring out how much of your breasts I can fit in my mouth."

Those words, combined with the feel of a gentle hand sneaking up her side and the gradually increasing pressure on her hardening clit, created a wave of pure unadulterated desire that ripped through Arizona's being, destroying what little control she had left, and leaving her breathless and soaked in her own wetness. Her knees buckled and the only thing keeping her from crashing to the ground was Callie's hot body pressing her tightly against the door. Her core throbbed in painful anticipation of what she knew was to come and what she was too impatient to wait for.

"Cal― oh, god… yes, yes, yesyesyes, Calliope, _right there!_ " She chanted loudly, not caring that she was panting right into Calliope's face, only caring that she just fucking kept doing that _just like that_. "Oh… oh, my goodness!"

"You like that?" The Latina drawled in a throaty husk as she switched ministrations from her middle finger to her thumb, allowing her index and middle finger to journey lower and enjoying the sounds Arizona was emitting so close to her ear. She absolutely loved hearing a partner vocalizing themselves during sex and Arizona's sex voice was out of this world turning her on. "Hmm? You like me playing with your clit?"

"Yes! God, yes." A finger was circling around her opening and it was wreaking all sorts of havoc on her nervous system. She just wanted it inside, for fuck's sake.

The amount of moisture that coated Callie's digits as she slid them closer to their destination made her eyes widen in surprise and the knowledge of just how much this woman wanted her, how much she was capable of turning her into a puddle of wanton arousal and desire, caused her own arousal to double in magnitude and the raw groan she let out let her know that she needed to get Arizona off as soon as possible because she wasn't sure she could hold out on her own carnal needs much longer.

"God, you're so wet," Callie managed to croon, resting her forehead against Arizona's in a familiar gesture. "Is this mine? Is this all for me?"

"Yeah," the ivory skinned woman cooed in a high pitch that Callie found impossibly endearing and devastatingly sexy. "Calliope… inside. I need― yes, inside now." She reached up and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, tangling her fingers into thick, dark tresses.

Without hesitation, Callie slid one long, lone finger into Arizona's wet heat. Both women released matching groans of relief at the intrusion. Arizona was tighter than Callie expected and she worked on gaining a good rhythm with the one finger before she added another. The sensation of Callie's warm fingers moving in and out of her while her thumb worked on her clit and her other hand cupped her sensitive breast caused something inside of Arizona to snap and her moans came from deep within her belly, a product of overwhelming amounts of pleasure racing through her. The stimulation was almost too much at once and she felt herself starting to clench around Callie's talented fingers.

Callie felt it as well and sped up her ministrations. As much as she wanted to draw this out and savor every second of Arizona Robbins coming undone for her, she knew they didn't have that much time and she had near enough promised to take Arizona on every available surface of her apartment so she knew things would have to move quicker than she'd like. Not that the peds surgeon seemed to mind if her constant breathy moans were anything to go by.

"Arizona…" Callie panted against Arizona's parted lips. "I can feel you. Are you coming? Are you gonna come for me, sweetness?"

The blue eyed woman released a sighing groan as she bucked her hips into the rhythm of Callie's hand. Her fingers tightened in between the dark strands she was holding and she felt the rapidly approaching buildup of her eminent orgasm. Her eyes fluttered open, though she didn't recall shutting them, and she brought her blissed out gaze to lock with Callie's. There was beat of utter silence that stretched on for an eternity of still seconds where hearts seemed to slow momentarily and then accelerate to impossible speeds.

They were both breathless and caught off guard by the sheer force of Arizona's orgasm slamming into her and swiping every bit of control she had left without regard to anything else. A tsunami of ecstasy crashed into her over and over, stealing the screams from deep within her, contorting her body with spasms of pleasure. She was lost, blissful and willfully lost to the feelings Callie wrought in her.

Callie watched for several minutes as Arizona descended from her euphoric peak and settled into a mass of dead weight against her body and she couldn't think of anything more erotic than post orgasmic Arizona Robbins. The half lidded gaze, the tousled blonde curls, and the way she licked her lips before letting them curl into a lazy, satisfied little smirk. The iris of her eyes were shaded a navy blue color in response to her arousal and the ortho doctor was in pain waiting for her to recover because she didn't think the level of arousal she was feeling was healthy. She _needed_ Arizona Robbins. Now.

"You good?" She husked, the lump in her throat causing her words to thicken with want.

"Mmm, super good," was the rasped reply. "Your turn?"

 _Thank fuck_.

* * *

 _Not everybody knows how to work my body,_  
_Knows how to make me want it._  
 _But boy, you stay up on it._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a fucking long time because school and I'm lazy and haven't really been inspired. There was supposed to be more substance to this chapter, but I really just wanted to post something because it's bee so long. 
> 
> I wrote the sex scene very late at night/early in the morning so if it's shit, that's probably why. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 
> 
> Lyrics: What's My Name? by Rihanna ft. Drake
> 
> Review, per favore.
> 
> ~Elphaba C. Snow Thropp


	5. We're Acquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that Pepper is only a year old, so even though I'm writing her dialogue, because she can understand more than she can communicate well, her speech isn't very understandable for most people because babies her age are kind of unintelligible and she's also bilingual, so a lot of what she's trying to say gets lost in translation.

_You got me touchin on your body._  
_You got me touchin on your body._  
 _To say that we're in love is dangerous,_  
 _But girl, I'm so glad we're acquainted._

* * *

Callie was sore in the best way possible, but god, Arizona was _energetic_. That woman had incredible stamina, Callie was pleasantly surprised to find out. They had gotten _a lot_ done in the relatively short amount of time they had last night, but it was over far too quickly for Callie's liking. She was hoping for a repeat performance sometime soon because _wow_ , but with both of their busy schedules on top of Arizona being the mother of a baby, it was unlikely to happen. Unless Arizona was willing to make use of an on call room with Callie‒ or ooo! Arizona had her own office. That could be very convenient.

"What are you thinking about?"

The question snapped her out of the beginning of her fantasy and she fought not to appear as startled as she felt. "No‒nothing. Why? What are you thinking about?"

Mark's eyebrows knit together in confusion seconds before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's up?"

Callie took a deep breath, trying not to give anything away. She did _not_ want or need Mark knowing about her and Arizona. She could only imagine what he'd have to say about it and she knew that whatever it was, she didn't wanna hear it. "Nothing's up, Mark. I'm just… I was having a moment to myself. It's no big deal."

He stared at her for longer than was comfortable and when she failed to cave under his gaze, he relaxed. "Fine. When do you get off tonight? Lexie wants to have you over for dinner."

"She does?" Callie asked, her brows lifting in surprise. That sounded… odd, to say the least.

He sighed, sounding nothing short of exasperated. "She wants to make an effort to be your friend since you're my best friend or something."

"Okay," Callie said, drawing out that second syllable. "I don't get off until nine though."

"That's fine. I'll let Lexie know. In the meantime, wanna grab a coffee?" He offered.

"Sure." Maybe the caffeine would take her mind off of Arizona and her supremely talented tongue.

Probably not though.

xXx

"So, what did you and Torres get up to last night?"

It took every ounce of self control Arizona possessed not to break out in a shit-eating grin because _oh_ , the things she and Torres got up to last night. And despite her initial reservations about starting something with Callie, she couldn't bring herself to regret any part of last night. Except of course that it hadn't lasted longer. She was even thinking of finding Torres and propositioning her for more, but she wasn't entirely sure how that would go. A one night stand was one thing, but it was another thing completely to start regularly having sex with someone. And she could see herself regularly having sex with Callie Torres. She really, really could.

"Oh, Callie and I?" She asked in an effort to stall for time as she contemplated how she wanted to answer that particular question without giving too much away.

"Yeah. I tried to get back, but it was well after midnight by the time I got out surgery last night and I figured you two would have gone home by then," Teddy explained, looking apologetically over their patient's nearly closed chest at the blonde surgeon.

"It was fine. Calliope and I had good time together last night." That wasn't a lie. Probably an understatement, but not a lie. Arizona Robbins didn't do lying.

"Good. That's good. Torres is good people. Maybe we could reschedule though?" The ex-Army doctor suggested as she finished suturing up the ten year old on the surgical table.

"Of course," Arizona agreed easily. She really did like Teddy. She was easy to talk to and really funny. "It doesn't just have to be drinks though. We could go off campus for lunch or coffee one day. Whatever you're up for."

Teddy nodded as she considered that. "Not much of a drinker?"

"Not really, no," Arizona chuckled a little. She was still breastfeeding. Only at night for the most part since Pepper was over a year old, but she still pumped during the day and donated her milk to the NICU for the babies who wouldn't otherwise have access to breastmilk. Regularly drinking alcohol wasn't really conducive to helping to feed babies, she mused.

"That's fine. I'm sure we could find some other things to do," Teddy said amiably, their surgery coming to a close.

Ten minutes later the two blondes were exiting the scrub room.

"You have time for lunch?" Teddy asked the shorter woman.

"Absolutely. Mind if I bring someone?" Arizona inquired, smiling.

The darker blonde adopted a look of mild surprise. "Not at all."

"Awesome. I just have to make two quick stops if you'd like to join me," she offered, heading off to the nearest staircase.

"Sure, where we heading?"

Arizona's grin was only a little bit sheepish. "To pick my someone up from daycare. I got called in earlier than we're used to and we didn't get to have breakfast together so I figure I'd make up for that with lunch. And then I have to get our lunch from the Attendings lounge."

"Well, how about this? How about I go get your lunch and meet you guys in the cafeteria?" Teddy suggested. "That way you don't have to make two stops and I can get us a table in case it gets too crowded."

"That's actually awesome. Thank you. Our lunchbox is the mint green one in the refrigerator. It says Robbins across the top," she described it quickly, knowing it would be easy enough to spot.

"All right, got it. See you in a few," Teddy said, taking off in the opposite direction.

Arizona could not get to daycare fast enough, always more than eager to see her baby. She was greeted by a loud squeal and chubby arms being thrown around her lower legs. Easily scooping up her little bundle, she peppered the child's face with kisses before the two set off for the cafeteria. Arizona was not completely oblivious to the stares they were receiving on the way to their destination, but she was used to the staring for one reason or another.

The pair was quickly waved over to a table smack dab in the middle of the cafeteria, but it had apparently been the only open table because the place was packed. Arizona sat down in the chair across from Teddy and sat Pepper in her lap because giving her child free reign over her own seat while she was this excited was just asking for trouble.

"I hope you know you have probably the world's cutest kid," Teddy remarked as the pair got settled.

Arizona couldn't help but release a soft laugh. "Oh, this is nothing. You should see her in the middle of a giggle fit. It's almost too cute to handle." She glanced down at her daughter. "Can you say hi to Mamma's friend?"

The baby glanced back at her mother before she looked back across the table to the cardio surgeon and nodded her head. "Hi. 'M Pepper. What's _tuo nome_?"

Despite the growing smile on Teddy's face, she had no idea what Pepper said. The little girl was adorable beyond words with that face and that voice, but she was practically unintelligible so Arizona decided to help her out. "She's really hard to understand when she gets excited, but she asked what your name is."

"Oh!" That was not what she heard at all. "I'm Teddy."

Twinkling blue-green eyes widened as Pepper twisted around to peer at her mother in shocked glee. "Mamma, _hai_ a teddy, _anche_?!"

A trill of highly amused laughter flew out of Arizona's lips at her daughter's question. "No, baby." She had to pause to attempt to stifle her giggles. " _Suo nome é Teddy._ "

"Oh," Pepper giggled, putting her tiny hands over her mouth.

Teddy all but melted in her seat at the action. "Oh, my god. She is unbelievably adorable."

Arizona bared her teeth in a mouth-splitting grin. "I know, right?"

The duo settled into a comfortable conversation as they ate with the occasional input from Pepper that Arizona nearly always had to translate. The one year old had never had the pleasure of eating lunch in the cafeteria with her mamma and she was over the moon. Arizona relished it any time she got to spend with her baby and she decided from now on, if she had the opportunity, she was absolutely having lunch with Pepper as often as possible.

They were just wrapping up when Teddy got a page requesting her for consult so she apologetically dashed off with the promise of calling later to plan some sort of outing. Arizona watched her go with a small smile; she really liked Teddy. They were going to be great friends.

She easily scooped Pepper up and settled her on her hip, picked up their lunchbox and started to head back to daycare. She had gotten about four steps toward the cafeteria door when she felt a gentle tug on the locks of hair at the back of her head that was being clinched by tiny hands. "Mamma, Stina." She looked over to where Pepper's gaze had settled and saw the cardio resident sitting at a table with Lexie Grey, Mark Sloan, and… Calliope. An involuntary smile pulled at her lips at her child's next words. "Say hi?"

It would have been rude not to of course.

So Arizona changed her course of direction and made their way over to the table. Lexie spotted her coming over before she got the chance to speak.

"Dr. Robbins, hi!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, waving. "Do you guys wanna have lunch with us?"

When the blonde was closer to the table, she replied. "We actually already ate, but tha‒thank you. Baby, not so tight." The second part of her phrase was directed toward her child who had tightened her grip on Arizona's hair. "We just wanted to come over and say hi. This is my baby, Pepper or August if you prefer."

" _Ciao,_ " Pepper's voice had gone higher than usual, which made its bell-like quality stand out more. That instantly alerted Arizona that something had moved her daughter and she saw that the little girl was staring intently at something with an awestruck expression on her face. Arizona followed her gaze and had to swallow down her smile when she realized her baby was staring at Callie.

The ortho surgeon herself presented Pepper with a dazzling grin. "Hi, August. I'm Callie. It's very nice to meet you."

The baby immediately flushed red and puffed out her chubby cheeks before the lightest of giggles left her lips, allowing her body to sink back into her mother. "Hi," she whispered to the raven haired woman, her eyelashes fluttering quickly. Arizona's eyebrows raised of their own accord, surprise coating her face. She had never seen Pepper react like that before.

"She's so cute!" Lexie gushed excitedly, catching the child's attention. "Hi, I'm Lexie. I work with your mom."

Pepper turned to Arizona with the shiest expression she had ever seen on her child. The peds surgeon chuckled and pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead. " _Ne tutti lavorano con me._ "

" _Anche?"_ She asked softly, her eyes flitting back to Callie.

It took everything in Arizona not to laugh. She got it now. " _Eh, sì. Anche lei."_

"Oh," the little girl murmured, staring straight at Callie once again.

"You speak Spanish?" Mark inquired, finally speaking up.

"That's not Spanish," Callie informed him, her coffee brown gaze moving back and forth between mother and daughter. They really were the most adorable pair, she thought. "It's… Italian?"

" _Sì_ , Calliope," Arizona beamed. She knew Callie's posed question was entirely staged because last night Arizona couldn't help but cry out in her native tongue, which led to a question or two. "We really didn't mean to interrupt. August just wanted to say hi to Cristina."

"Hi, Stina!" Pepper suddenly yelped, having been reminded of her original intent.

"Hey, piglet," the resident greeted her with a barely there smile. "You weren't interrupting anything, by the way. Callie was trying to talk her way out of having dinner with those two tonight," she inclined her head toward Mark and Lexie.

"I was not," Callie denied distractedly. She had taken it upon herself to playfully tug at Pepper's tiny foot, which of course got the baby giggling up a storm. The sound of the little blonde's delighted, innocent laughter was one of the most enchanting things she had ever head and the enraptured look on her face could hardly be helped.

"You kinda were, Cal," Mark retorted, but the raven haired woman was so focused on Pepper that she paid him no mind.

After another bout of Pepper's infectious giggles, Callie succumbed to her own amusement. "You are the cutest thing I have ever seen," she told the baby, the deep sincerity in her voice captivating Arizona completely. She heard that kind of thing all the time, of course, but there was something about the way she said it that was just _so_.

Goddamn it, Calliope.

Arizona cleared her throat and attempted to ignore the direction of her thoughts. "You want her?"

The teasing question brought Pepper's laughter to an instant halt and her head swiveled around so quickly that Arizona had to lean her head back to avoid getting hit in the mouth. Her mini-me had fixed her face in a look that was a mix between abject horror and sheer disbelief, and it seemed so out of place on a person so young that Arizona's laughter left her without permission. Her baby was just… an experience.

"No, Mommy," Pepper insisted in a quiet, firm voice, her narrowed blue eyes fixated on her mother's. She only ever called her Mommy when things were _dire_.

"I'm kidding, _piccolina._ You're my favorite. I'd never give you away," she quickly reassured her baby, though her body was still shaking with residual mirth.

Pepper regarded her skeptically, but chose not to respond.

"Anyway," she rolled her eyes at her child's dramatics. "I should be getting her back to daycare. Have a good lunch."

" _Ciao,_ Stina!" She all but shouted, causing Arizona to wince at the volume. "Bye," she sang softly, waving shyly at Callie.

"Bye," the brunette mimicked in the same tone, her smile practically sparkling.

The sound Pepper released was a cross between a squeal and a grunt as she turned and hid her flushing face in the crook of her mama's neck.

The whole table erupted in laughter at her display, but Arizona was focused on the brown gaze that shot up to hers. "You have the most adorable baby I've ever seen."

The blonde had to stop herself from biting her lip. It wasn't the first time she heard that; it wasn't even the first time she heard it today, but for some reason, hearing it from Callie made her feel… different. Like, a warmth in her chest different. "Thank you. We really should be going."

And with that, she flashed them all a small smile and dashed off.

* * *

She had watched Callie go into that on call room almost a half an hour ago and no one had joined her. But Arizona wanted to. She really, _really_ wanted to, which was nothing new. She often wanted things, though the intensity varied, but it was scary just how much she wanted Callie. She really, _really_ wanted Callie because Callie was sexy and vibrant and luscious, and Arizona could not get over how she was with Pepper earlier. There was something about Callie all but fawning over her child that was fucking with her in maybe the best way imaginable.

That was why she found herself striding over to that on call room and quietly slipping inside. Callie was lying on her back in the small twin bed nestled against the far wall, and Arizona wasted no time in removing her pants and making her way to the figure on the bed. She didn't hesitate in straddling the other woman's thighs either.

Callie, who had only been dozing, shifted and looked up at Arizona under droopy eyelids, letting a drowsy smile curl at her lips. "Can I help you, Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona only smiled delicately and brought Callie's hands up to rest on the tops of her thighs. She laced their fingers together and shook her curls around. There was no way in hell she was going to tell Callie she'd gotten turned on by her being cute with her kid. That was such a mom thing to get hot over.

"I noticed that we're both without our pants," the ortho surgeon commented when she received no verbal response, her gaze dropping to Arizona's creamy, bare thighs. Only her thumbs were free to rub against the smooth skin there, something she knew Arizona enjoyed.

"Observant," she remarked, almost smirking.

"How did you know I was in here?"

Unable to resist rolling her eyes, she allowed herself a derisive smirk. "Lucky guess."

"You are such a smartass," Callie scoffed, doing her best to pinch Arizona's leg.

"You didn't mind my smartass when it was on your face last night," she said in the most casual, nonchalant voice Callie had ever from her. As though she hadn't just said something incredibly provocative.

The prone woman made a strangled noise in the back of her throat because _fuck_ if that wasn't one hundred percent true. "Is that why you followed me in here?"

A soft noise of protest left Arizona as she moved into a more stable position, accidentally (or not) rocking her hips into Callie's. "Following implies I purposefully watched you come in here and came in soon after, which is not what happened."

"Oh, it's not?" Callie baited playfully. Arizona was always so particular; if she let herself, Callie would admit that it was pretty damn endearing.

"No. I happened to catch you walking in here while I had a consult with Shepherd and I only decided to join you about a minute ago," she expounded, matter-of-factly and lifted a single, supercilious dark blonde eyebrow, daring the woman under her to challenge her words.

"Okay," Callie drawled and this time she was the one to roll her eyes. "I'll rephrase the question: is that why you decided to join me?"

Arizona's face was swiftly taken over by a sharp, shark-like grin, her eyes glittering with full devilry. "To sit on your face?"

Not even bothering to stifle her groan, the Latina let her head drop back onto the pillow and untangled their hands so she could grip Arizona's hips. The blonde had a way of being so salacious, and sexy, and even downright dirty while still some-fucking-how managing to keep an innocent, almost angelic air about her. It lanced at Callie's sanity.

"Or any related acts," she clarified thickly, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of Arizona's panties where they sat high on her hips.

"Weren't you sleeping?"

She snorted. "Yeah well, you've shot that to hell."

Extraordinarily, Arizona blushed. A pretty pink flush coated her cheeks and though she clearly tried not to beam, she was wholly unable to stop the giggle that trickled out. In an attempt to cover her reaction, she pitched her upper body forward and nestled her warm face against the skin of Callie's neck. The darker toned woman took that opportunity to move her hands up the back of Arizona's scrub top, splaying her long fingers across the spine of her back.

"Ah, so that's where August gets it." Callie had to. She _had_ to. Arizona was just too goddamn adorable.

The smaller woman released a whine, but didn't deny it. Instead, she pressed a sweet kiss under Callie's jawline. "She liked you."

"Because I'm great."

"She likes everybody actually," Arizona amended, chuckling. "But she's never reacted like that before. I think she has a little crush on you."

"Because I'm great," Callie repeated, laughing. "But actually, uh, she is like, heart-stopping-ly adorable."

"That's not a word," she huffed absentmindedly, placing another kiss lower on Callie's throat.

"I didn't ask you if it was a word," the brunette sniped, reaching down to smack Arizona's ass, earning her an excited yelp. "Like I was saying, I was expecting her to be really cute because you did say that she looks just like you, but wow. She's like―"

"―sunshine personified into a perfect tiny human," the peds surgeon finished for her, a ribald bark of laughter spilling out of her as she sat back up energetically. "She's just‒ she‒ there'll be‒" she chomped down on her lip to halt her babbling. "She's the most amazing thing I've ever known and she is constantly surprising me."

Callie silently watched Arizona animatedly chatter on about her daughter and couldn't help but be utterly charmed by this woman. The way her eyes brightened and sparkled as she waved her hands around wildly, obviously unable and unwilling to contain the love she had for her child. So Callie had to do something because she couldn't afford to be dragged under by Arizona so soon. She couldn't get invested in whatever they were doing more than she already was so she had to do something.

Something came in the form of her pulling Arizona back down on top of her and kissing her tenderly on the mouth. "I absolutely wanna hear more about August later because I could tell she's remarkable, but right now, I'd just like to keep kissing you."

Arizona gritted her teeth against the rush of desire that began to wage a war on her defenses. "Okay," she said in a choked whisper.

* * *

 _I got you touchin on your body._  
_I got you touchin on your body._  
 _I know I'd rather be complacent,_  
 _But girl, I'm so glad we're acquainted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian translation:
> 
> Tuo nome = Your name  
> Hai = You have  
> Anche = Too, also, as well  
> Suo nome é = Her name is  
> Ne tutti lavorano con me = They all work with me
> 
> Title and lyrics: Acquainted by The Weeknd
> 
> ~esthropp

**Author's Note:**

> So there was that. There was originally going to be a kiss in the last scene, but then I was like nope, so it didn’t happen. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don’t know when I’ll update next, but be on the lookout cuz you never know.
> 
> Lyrics: As Is by Ani DiFranco
> 
> Review, per favore.
> 
> ~Elphaba C. Snow Thropp


End file.
